People with dementia lose their abilities to perform psychomotor tasks, such as activities of daily living (ADLs), when they do not use them. This loss results in lowered self- esteem and a reduced sense of control over self and personal space. We propose to develop a new tool for teaching caregivers about preserving functional ability during ADLs. This tool includes a unique simulator that enables the caregiver to practice and receive feedback on his or her ADL assistance skills by helping a virtual woman who has dementia get dressed, groom, and eat. During this project, we will develop an Android-based caregiver training app. We will test the efficacy of our app with ten home-based caregivers and the elders with dementia for whom they provide care.